


I'll catch you

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: She gets hurt and there is no way he won't get protective





	I'll catch you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!  
This piece was inspired by the ever so amazing idea of protective Ethan, I just couldn't resist it :D  
Enjoy! <3

Hospital was a place full of surprises and unexpected situations. One could be sitting calmly, drinking coffee in one moment, and then running to save lives in the other. When it seemed like the day couldn’t get any worse, something always happened.

Ethan was approaching the nurse’s station, waiting for the lab results for one of his patients. Danny, one of the nurses, noticed him approaching and was about to say something, when he got a message on his computer.

“Dr. Ramsey, your results will be here shortly, would you mind waiting here? I got a message to fetch a suturing kit for one of the doctors, I’ll be right back.”

He nodded, sitting down in one of the chairs, allowing himself a moment of peace. He heard Danny coming back, the printer working, most likely with his results, and the typical commotion of the hospital in the afternoon. He was about to stand up, when he heard rushed steps and a gasp from behind the counter. His eyes opened quickly, searching for the source of commotion.

Claire was moving rather fast, more like running towards Danny, her hand by her chest. Bleeding excessively. He felt a flash of panic rush through his veins, he stood up and was walking towards her before he could remember deciding to do so.

“Claire? Are you okay? What happened?” the nurse was the first one to get to her, asking her all the necessary questions. She shook her head, grabbing the suturing kit from his hands shakily.

“I was doing an examination of a patient, he got angry and grabbed the scalpel from the shelf, slashed my hand. Nothing dangerous, it’s just a little blood, I’ll manage.”

In that moment Ethan reached her side, taking her hand in his gently. Before she could react, he proceeded to examine the cut, looking at it from all the possible angles.

“It needs stiches, but it looks like it’s not life-threatening. Come on, Rookie, let me help you.” before she could open her mouth to react, he placed his other hand on the small of her back, guiding her to the exam room, closing the door behind them.

He helped her sit down, taking the suturing kit from her. His hands were delicately cleaning the wound, his heart clenching with every hiss of pain that slipped past her resolve to keep quiet. Concern was written all over his face as he numbed the area so he could put stiches on the cut. Finally, after placing the bandage over it all to keep it from getting infected, he lifted her hand to his mouth, placing a tender kiss on the injury, eyes closed, breathing heavily.

“Hey, are you okay?” she asked, her voice only slightly above a whisper.

“Ye- no. I’m not. You got hurt, he must be brought to justice for it, Rookie.”

“Ethan, he is sick, I don’t think there is anything they can do to him. Besides, nothing happened. Don’t worry.”

“He hurt you, Claire. I’ll be damned if I let it slide.”

She could hear it in his voice, feel it in his behavior, see it in his eyes, in the way he looked at her, the way he was tense, almost as if he was hesitating, nervous about something.

“Ethan. Are you sure you are alright? You seem a little on edge and I’m pretty sure it has nothing to do with my accident.”

He was tracing small circles on top of her unharmed hand, avoiding looking at her directly. She placed her finger under his chin, making his eyes meet hers. She whispered his name delicately, with care. With love.

“I- I think I’m in love with you, and that makes me half scared to death.” He muttered under his breath, so quietly that if she was a little further away, she wouldn’t be able to understand him. But she was sitting so close to him that his every word was clear, going straight to her heart and mind.

“Only half? Why is that?” she said, laughter coloring her tone. His eyes were genuine, determined and true, just like the words coming out from his mouth.

“Rookie, there is nothing and no one else that has ever made me feel more alive than you. You make me feel like I can surrender all my power to you and I’ll be safe. You have such a strong hold on me, I feel like I would cease to exist if I didn’t have you by my side.”

He was speaking his deepest thoughts, his hold on her hands delicate but secure, a slight blush on his cheeks. She leaned forward, kissing his cheek softly, before trailing a path towards his lips. They kissed, slowly and lovingly, without a single care in a world. His arms went around her waist, his palms flat against her shoulder blades, pressing her even closer to him. She broke their kiss, pressing a few more pecks onto his lips. Their foreheads touched, they were breathing the same air, eyes closed, their chests moving up and down rapidly.

“I love you, Claire.” He whispered, certain in his feelings and words. She smiled softly, not moving.

“Well, I sure hope so. Because I love you too. But just so you know, you fell in love with the clumsiest person ever. At your own risk, Ramsey.”

He laughed, kissing her again quickly before leaning away to look into her eyes. She was with him, she was his, he was the luckiest man on the planet, and he wouldn’t give her up for the world. He nuzzled his nose against hers, smiling softly as a sense of calm washed over him. Claire placed her hand on his cheek, making him look straight at her.

“I am serious, Ethan. You’re in for a lot of catching me and patching me up.”

“I am willing to take my chances. And besides, every time you fall, you’ll land in my arms. That’s all I want, all I need. And right now, all I want to do is take you home and make you feel good. In any way and every way.”

“Take me home, then.”

He smiled, kissing her one more time, picking her up in his arms, mindful of her hand. She laughed, her head resting on his shoulder as he walked out of the exam room, first to his office to gather his things, then towards the main entrance of the hospital, never letting her go. She kissed his cheek, a quick touch of her lips on his skin, making them both smile like fools.

He felt a sense of calm fill his body. He wouldn’t mind taking care of her for the rest of his life. In fact, he was determined to make it happen. And he couldn’t wait to see it happen.


End file.
